


Chill

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a crush on Jason. Kon <i>knows</i> it, and he really just wants his boyfriend to come out with it already. But since Tim is stubborn as any batbrat can be, Kon has to take certain measures to force his boyfriend's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "start" and I also used the prompt: "Imagine Person A of your OT3 is already in a relationship with Person B, but is trying to set them up with Person C."
> 
> I was very into the JayTimKon fic I wrote, and figured I'd start a little series for them. Not written in order because that'd just make too much sense! But hey here's a bit more in that verse.

“ _ Listen _ , just, you know- text him and ask him to dinner or something.” Tim glanced up from his laptop the moment Kon stopped speaking, glaring at his boyfriend sitting next to him.

 

“I am  _ not _ doing that.”

 

“Okay well, invite him over for dinner?” Another glare. “Okay you can’t cook. Well then for a movie?”

 

“I am  _ not _ texting Jason to  _ Netflix and chill _ .” Kon shrugged a shoulder- wasn’t like Tim hadn’t sent  _ him _ that text plenty of times.

 

“Well, what are you going to do, sit on this stupid crush until it just  _ goes away _ ?”

 

“Essentially? Yeah.” Tim looked back at his laptop, continued typing. “Shouldn’t you maybe  _ not _ be trying to hook your  _ boyfriend _ up with another guy?” Kon shrugged a shoulder, leaning his cheek against his hand, his arm bent on the back of the couch. Truthfully? He’d been pretty  _ interested _ when Tim admitted that maybe he had feelings for the wayward bat son.

 

And it wasn’t like they hadn’t  _ talked _ about this. Hadn’t agreed it was okay, if they wanted to branch out. Kon was just trying to  _ support _ that.

 

“I just don’t get why you’re being so stubborn. Just make a little move or something. I don’t think he’s going to  _ freak _ out. If he’s not interested he’ll probably make a joke, be flattered- and I think he’ll be  _ very _ interested.”

 

Tim shrugged a shoulder- but Kon knew he was listening, even if he was  _ trying _ to look like he barely was. “It’s not that,” Tim admitted. “It’s just… complicated. You’re  _ really _ okay with the idea?”

 

Kon nodded, leaned over and kissed Tim’s temple. “We talked about this princess. I’m  _ fine _ . I don’t need you all to myself- I know you love me. And I know you’re not going  _ anywhere _ .” He tossed his arms around Tim, leaning heavily onto him until his boyfriend grunted, nearly losing his laptop off his lap. “You’d be  _ lost _ without me.”

 

“Oh yeah,  _ lost _ .” Tim rolled his eyes, digging his shoulder into Kon’s chest. “I’d be able to  _ breathe _ better, clone boy.” He continued to stare at his laptop, and after a minute, Kon let go, standing up and heading for the kitchen. He opened the fridge, pulled a water bottle out and was in the middle of opening it when he noticed Tim’s phone, left abandoned on the counter near the coffee pot. The machine was on, pot full- and Kon figured Tim had forgotten he’d even made it.

 

He finished opening his water, taking a drink as he headed over, pulling a mug down and setting it on the counter. He was grabbing the coffee pot and setting his bottle down when he glanced at the phone again- and promptly put the pot back. He picked it up, unlocking it, heading to Tim’s messages.

 

As a rule, Kon didn’t touch Tim’s phone. Unless his boyfriend  _ asked _ him to. It was just a common courtesy and  _ respectful _ , he felt- and he knew that, even though Tim could easily have bugged his phone- and his entire life- he  _ didn’t _ .

 

But Tim was going to drive him up a wall, and Kon just couldn’t figure out  _ why _ he was holding back on pursuing Jason.

 

He clicked on  _ Jason _ with a damn  _ gun emoji _ next to it, found their last conversation. He tried not to read it- really- but Kon caught a bit from Jason, playfully making fun of Dick-

 

And the  _ obscene _ amount of emojis Tim had answered with was nearly painful. He was  _ terrible _ with those damn things- Kon swore he could have a whole conversation with them.

 

He pursed his lips, sucked on his tongue- had to make this  _ sound _ like Tim.

 

_ Busy? _ He typed, glancing up to make sure Tim hadn’t magically appeared. When Kon saw he hadn’t, he looked back and added,  _ Wanna come over? Netflix and chill? _

 

Kon tossed in a few stupid faces and sent it on. He set the phone down, went back to pouring his boyfriend a cup of coffee. He was just stirring in the creamer and sugar when Tim’s phone lit up-

 

_ Funny replacement. I pick the movies. Make sure Superboytoy doesn’t think I’m making a move on you. _

 

Kon chuckled.  _ Kon’s cool _ was all he sent, before he flipped the phone and left it by the coffee pot. He grabbed his water bottle and Tim’s mug, heading back out to the living room. His boyfriend was still staring at his computer, typing away. Kon flopped down, resting his feet on the coffee table and holding the mug out towards Tim. He looked up- then offered a little smile, taking it.

 

“You’re the best,” he said, taking a sip, and Kon swallowed down his chuckle.

 

*

 

Tim was vaguely aware of a knock at the door- but he almost thought he imagined it, even when Kon got up and left the room. His mug was empty, and he was  _ engrossed _ in the case file he had up- that he honestly didn’t even  _ realize _ anyone had walked back into the room, until someone was leaning against the back of the couch, and breathing into his ear,

 

“Well hey there replacement.”

 

Tim nearly jumped out of his skin, a little  _ squeak _ leaving his mouth. He tipped his head back, eyes wide-  _ and why was Jason in his apartment _ ?

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, and Jason frowned.

 

“ _ You’re _ the one that asked me over.” Tim furrowed his brow, and Jason added, “And I quote,  _ Netflix and chill _ . Real charmer you are, babybird.”

 

Tim shoved his laptop off his lap, turning around so he was on his knees, leaning against the back of the couch- but Kon was already pulling the apartment door open, grinning. “I need some air,” he said, “I’ve been cooped up too long. Enjoy yourselves!”

 

The door was slamming shut before Tim could finish processing a single thought.

 

He was  _ definitely _ going to kill his boyfriend.

 

Jason was around the couch, closing Tim’s laptop and tossing it onto the coffee table as he dropped down, stretching out. “Like I said,  _ I _ get to pick what we watch.” He tossed an arm up behind Tim. “You know  _ House _ is on Netflix. Bet we could do some damage to that before your Superboytoy gets back from the sun or wherever it is he flies to.”

 

Tim swallowed, glancing at Jason, thinking he  _ could _ just play along. He  _ could _ .

 

But- “Jay… I didn’t text you.” Jason quirked up a brow.

 

“You are so weird,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Comin’ onto me and then playin’ hard to get. Want me to  _ show _ you the text Timbo?” Tim knew he was just using the phrases  _ casually _ , didn’t  _ mean _ it in the way Tim wanted to take it, but-

 

“Kon did,” Tim said, having put it together before his boyfriend was even out the door. “I don’t even know where my phone is. He must’ve sent them while I was reading.”

 

Jason frowned. “Yeah, okay, so why does your boyfriend want me over? You guys have a fight?” His tone was rather serious over that, and Tim shook his head.

 

And he was going to- oh  _ god _ he didn’t really feel like he had a choice- “No, no, we’re.... Fine. Good. It’s just… I uh…” Tim cleared his throat, mumbled, “ _ I-might-sorta-have-a-crush-on-you _ .”

 

It came out in a single breath, and Jason simply  _ stared _ at him for a solid minute. Two. Long enough that Tim was squirming.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Tim said, “It’s ridiculous and  _ trust me _ I never needed you to know. Kon sort of forced my hand.”

 

“Your boyfriend is  _ chill _ with it?”

 

Tim nodded. “Yeah, we’re not… exclusive. Like Kon is  _ mine _ and I know it, down in my bones. But there’s no reason we need to just love each other, you know?” He shrugged, folding his arms- wanting to curl up, to disappear. “Anyway, look, forget it. I’m sorry- I’m sure you wanna leave now. You didn’t have to drive all the way here for-”

 

Tim cut off when Jason turned, got one hand on Tim’s chin, pinching gently and turning it up. “Babybird,” he said, leaning a little closer- close enough for Tim to smell cigarettes and cologne and exhaust and it made him want to  _ squirm _ . “Stop talking for thirty seconds.”

 

And then Jason kissed him.

 

Jason freaking Todd  _ kissed him _ .

 

Tim’s eyes went wide, as Jason continued to hold his chin, mouth moving slowly over Tim’s. Tim didn’t respond, didn’t know  _ how _ to- and when Jason pulled back he was  _ still _ wide eyed.

 

“I hope you don’t always kiss like that,” Jason mused, “or I feel  _ bad _ for the clone.”

 

Tim blinked a few times, focused back on Jason, felt his lips tingling and his cheeks growing warm. “I… uh…”

 

Jason shook his head, leaning in and kissing the bridge of Tim’s nose. “You’re cute, Timbo. I’d tell ya not to quote me on that, but hell- everyone knows it.” Jason eased back, letting go of Tim’s chin and settling his arm around his shoulders again. “Now, how about that whole  _ Netflix _ bit of this. Let your brain reconnect a few fuses.”

 

Tim swallowed, nodded- reached for the remote and wasn’t sure if maybe he’d fallen asleep on his laptop or something, because  _ this _ . This wasn’t real life.

 

_ No-freaking-way _ .

 

*

 

Kon opened his apartment door exactly two hours and twenty three minutes later. He’d flown out to the Tower, caught up with Bart, made sure no one had driven Cassie up a wall- took in some sightseeing, made sure the city was behaving in daylight-

 

He was simply out of things to  _ do _ . And as badly as he wanted to give Tim and Jason more time, he was  _ bored _ .

 

He shut the door behind him, not sure if he should expect to find Tim half dressed and blissed out on the couch or  _ what _ \- but didn’t even entertain the thought that there’d be anything  _ negative _ to come home to. No way Jason was saying no to Tim-

 

_ No way _ .

 

But finding them simply sitting on the couch, Tim leaning into Jason’s chest, the older with his arm locked around him- and  _ House _ on the television? Maybe it wasn’t  _ exactly _ what Kon figured he’d find.

 

“Look who came home,” Jason said, glancing over at Kon. “Hey there  _ Superboyfriend _ , have a fun time on the sun?”

 

He was grinning, this  _ Jason _ grin that- okay, Kon could see why Tim had a thing for it.

 

“I didn’t go to the  _ sun _ ,” Kon said, walking around the couch, and sitting down on Jason’s free side. “Just… visited some friends.”

 

“Mhm.” Jason glanced down, as Tim reached over, settled his hand down on Kon’s, forcing Kon to sit so close to Jason their thighs touched. “We’re almost done with this episode. How do you feel about Medical dramas centering around asshole doctors?”

 

“I, uh…” Kon glanced down at Tim’s hand on his, before he looked back up at Jason. “I don’t have any  _ objections _ , but I can just-”

 

“Great, you can join our binge watching then.” Jason relaxed back a little more, before he added, “And next time you wanna hook me up with your boyfriend- just text me from your phone. I’d still come over.”

 

Kon stared at Jason for a moment- before he smiled, and felt Tim squeeze his hand. And while he didn’t think much of anything happened while he was gone, and that this was a pretty  _ tame _ version of  _ Netflix and Chill _ , he figured it was at least the start to something good.


End file.
